1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a modified grid cabinet or “bucky” assembly structured to allow an x-ray device, using a conventional film bucky, to be retrofitted for use with a digital imaging system. A frame, dimensioned and configured to accomplish the intended retrofitting, houses a tray reciprocally slidable relative to the frame and into either a closed position or an open position. The tray removably retains a sensor plate in any one of a plurality of operative orientations, including a portrait orientation and a landscape orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical x-ray equipment conventionally uses x-ray film contained in a lightproof cassette. The cassette is positioned adjacent to the patient, wherein the patient is disposed between an x-ray source and the cassette, when loaded with an image capturing, sensor device. During exposure, x-rays penetrate the desired location of the patient's body allowing the x-ray film to capture an appropriate image of an intended body part on the x-ray film. Longstanding medical technology has resulted in a variety of standard protocol for imaging various parts of the body which are typically reviewed by x-ray. As such, the film cassette is disposed in different positions relative to the patient. By way of example only, chest x-rays are often performed with the patient standing and having the individual's chest or back pressed against a vertically oriented film cassette. However, the imaging of the various parts of a patient's body is done with the film cassette located at various orientations relative to the body. Additional operative positions include the film cassette being disposed beneath the patient, within a specified compartment or area, wherein the patient is disposed in a horizontal or reclined position above the film cassette. The x-ray generating equipment is then placed over the patient in aligned registry of the location of the x-ray cassette.
Fairly recent advancements in medical technology have resulted in the development of equipment that generates electrical signals related to local x-ray exposure. Equipment incorporating a digital array which serves to eliminate film as the recording or capturing medium may be referred to as flat panel x-ray detectors and demonstrate certain advantages relative to conventional film x-ray type of facilities. Moreover, recognized disadvantages or problems associated with film or other processing of film type equipment are overcome. While relatively costly, digital imaging systems of the type generally described above are prevalent, especially in modern day medical facilities. As such, a digital imaging system typically comprises a computer, monitor and sensor plate which is placed under or adjacent to the patient, dependent on the particular body parts to be viewed. Further, digital imaging systems are particularly adaptable to capture images of patients which, because of their condition, find it difficult or unable to be moved from their bed to a conventional x-ray table.
Accordingly, it is clear that digital systems of the type described have noted advantages in spite of the higher cost factor. While the use of digital imaging systems is becoming more wide spread, there still exists a significant number of conventional film type x-ray facilities available and in use. Accordingly, there would be significant benefits in the ability to retrofit existing x-ray facilities, which use conventional film cassettes, in a manner which would render them compatible for use with a digital imaging system. Such a retrofitting assembly should preferably include a modified grid cabinet or bucky assembly which is dimensioned, configured and structured to be placed within a specified compartment area normally intended for the placement of conventional film type buckys.
Further, a proposed modified grid cabinet should be capable of quickly and easily loading and unloading a sensor plate or digital sensor device such that it can be quickly and efficiently placed in an imaging position. Further, the structural features associated with a preferred and proposed retrofitting assembly should be such as to quickly and easily orient the sensor plate or digital sensor in any a plurality of preferred operative orientations, including a landscape orientation or a portrait orientation. Additionally, a proposed bucky assembly of the type described should be capable of being used with an x-ray table, an upright chest or vertically orientated wall support, as well known in the medical arts.